


sun is shining (and so are you)

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, but the best kind of embarrassed i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: A day at the beach with his siblings takes an unexpected turn for Alec when Max decides to talk to the (rather attractive) stranger Alec's been sneaking glances of all day.





	sun is shining (and so are you)

It’s the perfect day for a trip to the beach: there isn’t a single cloud in the sky and there’s just enough of a sea breeze so that the heat isn’t unbearable. Alec sprawls out on a towel next to Izzy and Jace, the bottom half of his legs in the sand, while Max plays off to the side trying to dig a hole deep enough to bury himself in. 

And several feet away is the most attractive man Alec has ever seen. The glances he steals are apparently a lot less stealthy than he thought (but who can blame his gaze for lingering, really?), and Jace calls him out when he catches Alec staring.

“Am not,” Alec tries to deny, immediately jumping to the defensive. 

“Just admit it,” Izzy chimes in with a smug grin. “Or you know he’ll never let it go.”

“Alright, fine,” Alec says, rolling his eyes. “He’s hot. I’m staring. Sue me.” 

Max stops playing in the sand and walks over to the cooler to grab a plastic water bottle. None of them pay him much mind until they realize he’s wandering too far away from their spot… and right towards the guy Alec’s been ogling. 

Izzy is the first to notice. She makes a move to stand up but Jace stops her. 

“No, let Alec go get him.” Jace suggests, and Izzy promptly sits back down without another word despite Alec’s pleading look. Alec sighs. 

“I hate you guys,” he mumbles, brushing the sand off his legs as he stands and walks over. 

“Max?” Alec prompts once he’s close enough, giving the guy (who is  _ even more attractive _ up close, how is that even possible?!) an apologetic smile for invading his space. “What are you doing, buddy?”   

Max holds the water bottle out to the stranger. “You said he was hot, so I wanted to bring him water!” Max says, looking very pleased with himself for his good deed. 

Alec wishes the sand would open up and swallow him on the spot. 

He opens his mouth only to shut it a second later in mortified silence, the heat on his face from more than just the summer sun. 

The man looks surprised for a moment before breaking into a laugh that doubles him over in the process, stifling it only by bringing a perfectly manicured hand up to cover his mouth. 

“Did he now?” The man asks, clearly amused as he takes the water offered to him. Max nods in eager confirmation. “Well, thank you for the water - Max, was it?” 

“MmmHmm.” 

“I’m Magnus, nice to meet you.” Magnus pauses, glancing back up at Alec. “And who might this lovely friend of yours, who is so concerned with my temperature, be?” 

“That’s my brother Alexander!” 

“Alec,” Alec manages to correct instinctively as the man’s gaze turns back to him and he debates throwing himself into the ocean to get out of this situation. 

Magnus crouches down so he’s at eye-level with Max. “Between you and me?” He fake-whispers conspiratorially, making sure his voice is loud enough for Alec to easily overhear. “I think Alexander needs a water, too.” 

What? 

Oh.  


_OH_.

“In fact,” Magnus continues, turning back to his towel to rummage through his bag for something. He turns back around to face Alec with a piece of paper torn from a magazine with 10 numbers scrawled across. “Perhaps you’d like to cool down later with a few drinks?” 

“Yeah? I mean, yeah! Definitely. That sounds… that’d be nice.” Alec stops talking before his rambling makes Magnus change his mind. He reaches out to grab the paper, his own slightly calloused fingers brushing across Magnus’ impossibly soft skin in the process. They both smile. 

“Wonderful, it’s a date.” 

Alec puts a hand on Max’s shoulder to steer him back toward their towels, but not without another glance over his shoulder at Magnus who waves the water bottle back at him as he turns with a slight smirk. 

“Can we get ice cream now?” Max asks, hoping to capitalize on his altruism. 

“Max, you can have anything you want today.” Alec promises, looking down at the paper in his hand. He doesn’t know why, but he has a  _ really  _ good feeling about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr! ](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com))


End file.
